


[Podfic] The Long Road Begins at Home

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dissociation, Gen, How happy am I that there's actually an angst and humor tag, Internal dialog like whoa, Let's pretend AoU never happened, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Old People Brigade, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sarcasm, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh sure, reunion results in happiness, kittens, and rainbows, because that's definitely how life goes when you've just spent 70 years as a tool of villainy. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Loss and Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> So in an attempt to recover my chill after the last Very Serious Project, and going on the theory that there's probably at least one other person out there who'd like to be able to listen to these, and in light of the fact that the whole dealio is at current count almost 100K, imma gonna do something wild and crazy and purely for fun, and post this chapter by chapter, pretty much as recorded, with (almost) no editing, agonizing, fussing, etc. I'll keep going as long as my interest holds and life allows. 
> 
> I've listened to Dusty Soul's recording of the first story in this series approximately 1 billion times, so hearing this in my own voice is kind of weird. Lemme know if you like. Input, positive or negative, always welcome, preferably sometime before, yanno, the next 80K words. ;)

** **

Now on Soundcloud! 

**  
**

**Audiobook Part 1** (Chapters 1-11)     [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeWZHNjVmOWZFMkU/view?usp=sharing) (Length 4:35:51)(126 MB)

**Audiobook Part 2** (Chapters 12-22)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpREozRXpPcVlRcW8/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:34:02)(70.4 MB)

**Audiobook Part 3** (Chapters 23-32)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV0tVN0szQ3dlRUk/view?usp=sharing) (Length 3:15:46)(89.5 MB)

**Audiobook Part 4** (Chapters 33-40)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSGtVeDVLZ2hTcUE/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:29:21)(68 MB)

 

**Chapter 1**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMmU4VDc1Z3M2c0k/view?usp=sharing) (27.3MB) (Length: 29:52)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	2. Incremental Adjustments

**Chapter 2**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRXBWR0pySWpqU2M/view?usp=sharing) (23MB) (Length: 25:19)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	3. Turkeys > Spiders

**Chapter 3**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpR29leTJ0UV9QRGc/view?usp=sharing) (20 MB) (Length: 21.57)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	4. Barnes & Steve vs. Foolproof Thanksgiving

**Chapter 4**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZkhRVDFIb1owZ3M/view?usp=sharing) (18.5 MB) (Length: 20.14.57)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	5. Trust issues

**Chapter 5 - now with actual Non-Supersoldier volume! Thanks to the listeners who pointed out the problem!**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUlBHOURBem44Snc/view?usp=sharing) (18.9 MB) (Length: 20:42)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	6. On trees and trousers

**Chapter 6**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpN3VETzZJUk1tZnM/view?usp=sharing) (27.6 MB) (Length: 30.13)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	7. Right and proper celebrations

**Chapter 7**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpS2NKQ0ZRcDBNZ1k/view?usp=sharing) (28.7 MB) (Length: 31.21)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	8. Relocation, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da, two chapters today! Because unlike Certain People You Know Who You Are, I hate cliffhangers and would never do that to you. ;)
> 
> Also, things are about to get rough on this ride, kiddos. Warnings for disassociation and general Hydra related nastiness.

**Chapter 8**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMUthX0xPeTdMZk0/view?usp=sharing) (17.8 MB) (Length: 19:30)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	9. Mission protocols violated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGNIFICANTLY LESS FLUFFY! This chapter contains self-punishment (mostly emotional/mental), mentions of self-harm, and sleep deprivation.

**Chapter 9**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWUV0a1RnazZraVU/view?usp=sharing) (30.9 MB) (Length: 33:48)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	10. Brief interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter overlaps with chapter 2 of Team-Building Exercises (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710/chapters/7615091)

**Chapter 10**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpY2VsOS1LVFBjMU0/view?usp=sharing) (20.4 MB) (Length: 22.21)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	11. Unwanted Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: VERY DIFFICULT STUFF HERE: MENTIONS OF TRAUMA AND TORTURE, BOTH EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL
> 
> Reader's Note: Assessment: 1000% more suffering. 10/10 on the tissues and tequila scale. Mission note: do not listen on the way to work if job requirements include smiling.

**Chapter 11**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRUlSZ2cwcWxtVGM/view?usp=sharing) (18.7 MB) (Length: 20.27)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	12. Preliminary clean-up

**Chapter 12**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeFlodElJZmQ4ODQ/view?usp=sharing) (13.1 MB) (Length: 14:23)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	13. The world's least intelligent target

**Chapter 13**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYi1jQlBMclFJazA/view?usp=sharing) (12.7 MB) (Length: 13.54)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	14. Effective treatments for nightmares

**Chapter 14**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaWZXcnY5SGlicHM/view?usp=sharing) (5.96 MB) (Length: 6.30)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	15. Spatial expansion

**Chapter 15**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpY3R4M3lvQUZ5dHM/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 9.23)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	16. Hair Club for Assassins

**Chapter 16**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVzg1N3FnSlVQXzA/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 21.46)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	17. Expanded communication options

**Chapter 17**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQ2NzRnJwaldVTjQ/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 7.40)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	18. Détente

**Chapter 18**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpb0s2S1A5YmdTbm8/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 16.23)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	19. Snow day with superheroes

**Chapter 19**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRFFDZS1lc2VrVWs/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 20.25)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	20. A crack in the armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chapters! I feel accomplished.

**Chapter 20**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaURHbTZFNVFGcFU/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 13.21)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	21. The Anti--Valentine's No-Touch Club

**Chapter 21**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVTFOUFBDSTdINlE/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 12.46)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	22. Other people's projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions (very briefly) events from the weirdo epilogue of "This, You Protect" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638/chapters/6663965) and chapter 4 of "Team-Building Exercises" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710/chapters/7680830).

**Chapter 22**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSWJxSmNfcWptZGM/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 17.26)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	23. Stepping among landmines

**Chapter 23**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXBnNVlpbXhmcTg/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 21.51)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	24. Revelations from ancient history

**Chapter 24**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeG8ySE1lVVM1LTQ/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 16.241)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	25. An important promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Identified: Previous chapter security issue. Status: resolved. Excellent mission assists deserve new chapter.

**Chapter 25**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdVhUNWd2VUhvYmM/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 16.13)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	26. Return, reunion, and a gendered meal

**Chapter 26**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZjFHVW9tMEo0NHc/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 14.52)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	27. Positive demonstrations

**Chapter 27**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpS1hmZXRseTRFY28/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 25.46)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	28. long think and a helpful action

**Chapter 28**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQ1JJVEdlUUlfZGs/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 14.57)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	29. Returns, gifts, calculations

**Chapter 29**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNW9qTEx3eFhETTA/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 25.11)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	30. Resolution of an equation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, 30 chapters! I'm almost caught up! What the hell am I supposed to do with my life now????????????  
> Identified: existential crisis imminent.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter references chapter 5 of Team-Building Exercises (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710/chapters/7706450).

**Chapter 30**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUnhhMGd5ZEtCVkE/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 25.11)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	31. While the target's away, the bodyguard ... mopes

**Chapter 31**

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOHRPTTZpZXZJQjg/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 15.24)

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/149088454759/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-1)! 

 


	32. Separation with only a modicum of anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, I'm caught up!!!! In celebration, audiobook format is now available below. Huge thanks to all the wonderful listeners who took the time to comment and encourage this project. Since I can't bake you cookies, I've recorded the sweet little side story [Spa Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8221351). I hope you like. All Mission Assists deserve massages and pampering! Ya'll are the best! 
> 
> Future chapters will be recorded as soon after posting as I can manage for as long as the story continues and rl allows.

** **

**Audiobook Part 1** (Chapters 1-11)     [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeWZHNjVmOWZFMkU/view?usp=sharing) (Length 4:35:51)(126 MB)

**Audiobook Part 2** (Chapters 12-22)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpREozRXpPcVlRcW8/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:34:02)(70.4 MB)

**Audiobook Part 3** (Chapters 23-32)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV0tVN0szQ3dlRUk/view?usp=sharing) (Length 3:15:46)(89.5 MB)

 

**Chapter 32** Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzfPzkLrkqkpanp1djdlRlBwdzg) (Length: 25.11)

 

Reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/151479781404/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-32)! 

 


	33. Three days to the next bad idea

**Chapter 33** Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpel9zY0F6SlFQZ1k/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 15.58)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo, I return! First Cold of the Year has been defeated, or at least successfully endured. Pardon any residual sniffles.


	34. Support operations

**Chapter 34** Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpc1Y5R2xudzlBQjA/view?usp=sharing) (Length 22:40 .)

 


	35. Aftermath

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUVpWcUNlWmQ3R2M/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 21:52)(20 MB)


	36. Intensive preparations

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpa0hvMTZCYWc4aGs/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 8.04)(7.39 MB)


	37. Reinforcements and muscle memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the events of chapter 7 of Team-Building Exercises (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710/chapters/7822196)

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNk12MGVOQVBBQlk/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 20.18)(18.5 MB)


	38. Push through toward home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers events that occur in chapter 7 of Team-Building Exercises (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710/chapters/7822196)
> 
> (still! it was a long chapter)

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUjl4WXdtVlRMWlU/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 23.23)(21.4 MB)

Spread the Infinite Coffee love, reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/158334175954/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-570-words)! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glances down modestly* Why yes, a perfect Moroccan French accent is totally one of the many little skills acquired during my long and fascinating life. Ahem.


	39. Re-establishing baseline

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpTjRUeHE4eVZRTms/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 14:05)(13 MB)

Spread the Infinite Coffee love, reblog on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/158334175954/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-570-words)! 


	40. Late-night walks and reciprocity

**Chapter 40**

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpS1VfeGFwSHhZODg/view?usp=sharing) (21 MB)  Length: 22:56

 

**Audiobook Part 1** (Chapters 1-11)     [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeWZHNjVmOWZFMkU/view?usp=sharing) (Length 4:35:51)(126 MB)

**Audiobook Part 2** (Chapters 12-22)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpREozRXpPcVlRcW8/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:34:02)(70.4 MB)

**Audiobook Part 3** (Chapters 23-32)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV0tVN0szQ3dlRUk/view?usp=sharing) (Length 3:15:46)(89.5 MB)

**Audiobook Part 4** (Chapters 33-40)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSGtVeDVLZ2hTcUE/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:29:21)(68 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assessing pollen level: High. 
> 
> Sinus status: non-optimal. 
> 
> EASTER
> 
> Good point mission. Calming activity required to build up reserves for impending holiday drama. 
> 
> CHAPTER 40
> 
> Yeah, also numbers containing a zero are pretty exciting. 
> 
> CONFIRM 
> 
> Confirm.


	41. Heat-related levity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer woes are resolved, and I am so happy to be getting back to this series! Even more so since I am 100% in agreement with Barnes' opinions on both ice cream flavors and the resemblance between drinking gin and being electrocuted. Blech.

**Chapter 41**

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpLVNDalJkQUZZVlE/view?usp=sharing) (13 MB)  Length: 20:07

 

**Audiobook Part 1** (Chapters 1-11)     [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeWZHNjVmOWZFMkU/view?usp=sharing) (Length 4:35:51)(126 MB)

**Audiobook Part 2** (Chapters 12-22)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpREozRXpPcVlRcW8/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:34:02)(70.4 MB)

**Audiobook Part 3** (Chapters 23-32)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV0tVN0szQ3dlRUk/view?usp=sharing) (Length 3:15:46)(89.5 MB)

**Audiobook Part 4** (Chapters 33-40)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSGtVeDVLZ2hTcUE/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:29:21)(68 MB)

 

Feel free to come explain to me why I am wrong about gin and ice cream on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/160927637634/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-41)! 


	42. Experiments and apologies

**Chapter 42**

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSFVRV2pvOWhmZ2M/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)  Length: 16:20

 

**Audiobook Part 1** (Chapters 1-11)     [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeWZHNjVmOWZFMkU/view?usp=sharing) (Length 4:35:51)(126 MB)

**Audiobook Part 2** (Chapters 12-22)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpREozRXpPcVlRcW8/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:34:02)(70.4 MB)

**Audiobook Part 3** (Chapters 23-32)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV0tVN0szQ3dlRUk/view?usp=sharing) (Length 3:15:46)(89.5 MB)

**Audiobook Part 4** (Chapters 33-40)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSGtVeDVLZ2hTcUE/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:29:21)(68 MB)

 

Blah blah [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/163142415059/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-42)! 


	43. The delicate art of Rogers management

**Chapter 43**

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z1xVvc31_hROzy7hDPwQWcpwq1Pc5xqk/view?usp=sharing) (7 MB)  Length: 12:00

 

**Audiobook Part 1** (Chapters 1-11)     [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeWZHNjVmOWZFMkU/view?usp=sharing) (Length 4:35:51)(126 MB)

**Audiobook Part 2** (Chapters 12-22)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpREozRXpPcVlRcW8/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:34:02)(70.4 MB)

**Audiobook Part 3** (Chapters 23-32)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV0tVN0szQ3dlRUk/view?usp=sharing) (Length 3:15:46)(89.5 MB)

**Audiobook Part 4** (Chapters 33-40)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSGtVeDVLZ2hTcUE/view?usp=sharing) (Length 2:29:21)(68 MB)

 

Blah blah [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/163142415059/podfic-the-long-road-begins-at-home-chapter-42)! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thankful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632453) by [danceswchopstck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck)




End file.
